Pet Dragon
by ameliarose32
Summary: TBA


If you are a past Pet Dragon fan, this is a rewrite of Pet Dragon! My laptop crashed and I lost Pet Dragon, the original story, but I hope you will enjoy this one. Also, warning, this story contains smut. Thank you!

 **-1-**

 **Shyvana**

There's a joke going around Demacia that disturbs me. Or rather, several jokes. All of them relating to how I am apparently 'obsessed' with Prince Jarvan. Which is ridiculous by the way. I'm not obsessed with him.

It's just… you know how someone makes you feel really special by the way they look at you sometimes? That's how he makes me feel.

I still remember walking into that room full of Demacian royals and officials for the first time. They were all afraid of me, except for him. Sitting at the very top of the room, he came down and guided me to sit next to him personally.

He and I have a different type of connection.

We're in a meeting room discussing our war with Noxus. I look up and catch his eye. He smiles at me and I look away feeling strange. I don't know how to describe this feeling. It's just strange. After the meeting ends, he walks over to me and takes a seat. We talk about the usual things, until it all just fizzles down.

"And how's my dragon doing today?" he asks, leaning in. His voice is warm, low and dark. His gaze is handsome and contains that glint that makes me go weak. As weak as a dragon can get, anyway. I look away and mumble, "Fine. Thank you."

"What are your plans today?"

I start to fidget uncomfortably. He's so close to me.

"Nothing," I say. I look up at him, meeting those dark brown eyes I've come to… have a different type of connection with. "Except some meetings…. I mean…"

So in just a few moments, we're in my house. The house that he's bought for me. It's situated in a lower middle-income neighborhood in Demacia. A man outside my house is selling flowers and little knick-knacks. Jarvan buys me one before we head inside.

And inside, he reaches forward and kisses me. I close my eyes, letting his tongue explore my mouth. I don't think I'll ever get used to the taste of him. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer, until I can feel the heat radiating off of him. He's holding me so tightly, I find myself letting go. My face goes red. He starts to kiss my neck, his lips trailing up and down leaving a soft journey of kisses.

"Do you know what they say?" I ask, as he gets up and starts unbuttoning my suit.

"What do they say, darling?" he replies. I feel the wind hit on naked skin. I shiver a little.

"That I'm... a big fan of yours," I laugh.

"You're more than a fan…" he starts kissing down my spine and I close my eyes, trying to keep it all in.

"Well," I say. "What am I to you then?"

He takes a finger and runs it down my pale back. "Well," I feel him smirk. "You're my pet dragon."

In a few moments, he's stretched out on the couch and my suit is off on the floor with my undergarments beside it. He's in my mouth and the taste of him is, like I said, something I might never get used to. It's foreign. It's strange. He's groaning and his hand is on top of my head, gently stroking my hair. "You're so good at this," he murmurs. His eyes are half-closed, and he bites his lip. "My little pet dragon."

I wish he'd stop saying that. I close my eyes in annoyance for a little bit as I take all of him inside of my mouth.

The part I do enjoy is seeing how much pleasure he receives. His head thrown back and his hands tightly wrapped in my hair, he looks like he's on the brink of death. Finally, he lets out a cry and I can taste his seed flooding my mouth.

"Ready for your reward?" he asks quietly, sitting up. My eyes widen as he throws me back against the couch and gruffly tells me to put my hands under my knees and "pull your legs up." I do as he asks and in a few seconds, he starts kissing my inner thighs. My face is red and I stare at the ceiling, making pictures out of all the shapes.

If only my parents could see me now…

My father married a human and that was what made him an outcast. I grew up with him for the first few years of my life. I'd see him looking at pictures of her, my mother, and knew that he truly loved her. That's where I first learned the notion of love – from my father, but after he was murdered, that notion of love was reduced to ashes.

Until, of course, I found my…

"Master…" I breathe as his tongue gently massages me in that secret place. I arch my back, leaning head back and close my eyes until I see nothing but darkness. Then… stars…

 **-2-**

 **Elise**

When I first met him, I didn't know that he would end up being the most important person in my life. In fact, when I first met him, I despised him and wanted to slice a panel in his stomach before pulling out his intestines one by one.

He was once my captor, but he's now my hero.

I smile at his sleeping figure next to mine. We're lying in a bed together in his house in the outskirts of Piltover. He's sleeping quietly, his dark black hair falling around his chiseled features.

I'm in the kitchen making breakfast when he enters, groggy from sleep. He's wearing a pair of boxers with hearts on them and a white t-shirt. "Good morning!" I say brightly. I bring him his breakfast and pour him a cup of orange juice.

"Morning, Elise," he grins. "You look happy today."

We smile together for a moment at the memory of last night. Well, the many nights that have passed anyway.

"Oh really? I get that a lot," I smile teasingly before grabbing my own plate of breakfast and sitting next to him.

After we get past the small talk, he tells me that he has an assignment in Demacia. I listen quietly, before he says, "They want me to go over there for a few months and help them develop defensive measures against their war with Noxus."

"I see…" I say, after a moment's passed.

Ah, so, he was my captor when I first met him. But he is still my captor, although he is my hero. I'm not allowed to leave the house, basically. It's a long story. The house has a special antidote injected into its atmosphere that keeps me in my current form – a young human girl in her mid-twenties. Once I leave, however, I'll return back to my original form… both physically and mentally.

"Shall I wait for you then?" I ask.

"Would you wait for me?" he smiles and leans forward. He tucks a strand of hair behind my ear and I smile warmly at him. "You know I would." I sip some orange juice. "I'm in love with you."

There's a slight pause and then I see that look come on his face again. It's the one that I've been afraid of for the past few years we have been living together.

The memories come back, of him watching me from the crowd of converts all dressed in black, of me tied up in ropes to a chair waiting for my punishment for running away. I look away.

The look on his face is the one that scares me because it says that he doesn't trust me fully.

"You don't trust me," I say. I try to say it lightly as a joke, but we both know that it's no joke.

"I trust you," he says. He looks into the distance, that blank look coming into his eyes again. He looks back at me and we study each other for a moment. He smiles mildly before saying, "Would you like to come with me to Demacia?"


End file.
